


Unexpected

by Konstantya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Historical Hetalia, Post-World War I, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konstantya/pseuds/Konstantya
Summary: She had expected to run into France.  She hadn't relished the thought, but she had expected it.Austriaon the other hand...  (FraHun, with past AusHun.  Based on a fanart.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published (on FF.net, DW, and LJ) on August 30, 2012. Cross-posted here on January 31, 2017.
> 
> Based on [this fanart](http://www.zerochan.net/972464). (Apparently the original pixiv post no longer exists. :( ) Also, while it doesn't exactly follow the timeline/universe of the Edelweiss Arc, I did draw pretty heavily from those characterizations, particularly in regards to how their marriage went down.
> 
> Time period: Post-WWI, probably early- to mid-1920s.

 

She had expected to run into France. She hadn't relished the thought, but she had expected it. _Austria_ on the other hand…

The worst part was, he wasn't even looking at her. He was tucked away in the corner of the café, sipping a coffee and reading a newspaper, and she'd been witness to that cool, calm expression enough times to recognize it as the snub it actually was.

"Ah, yes," France said, following her eyes. "I am not surprised he is here, considering the artistic boom, but he is so very serious and…" He waved his hand, trying to find the word for it, and finally settled on, _"Germanic._ But," he continued with a shrug and a light sigh, "what is one to do?"

She had divorced him. But she supposed that wasn't really an option for France.

He hadn't even _glanced_ at her. Four-hundred years together, fifty as husband and wife, and, granted, they had hardly parted on the best of terms, but to completely _ignore_ her like that… Hell, even an angry glare would have been preferable. At least that would have been an acknowledgement of her person.

"Ah, do not look so down, _Mademoiselle Hongrie,"_ France opined, taking her hand. "I was going to ask if you would care to dine with me this evening. After all, we are no longer enemies, _oui?"_ He smiled slyly, seductively, his blue eyes dark and warm, and by all means, she should have slapped his hand away and declined. But her current state—free and single—made her want to be reckless and clumsy. It was what had brought her to Paris in the first place—and from there she would go to London, then New York, and maybe even Chicago. And maybe she'd find a different man in every city, and have a short-lived, beautiful, distracting affair with each of them. That was what all the wild, improper young women were doing these days, weren't they? And after all, she was so sick of being _proper,_ so sick of courts and etiquette, and the sooner she got these uncomfortable underthings off, the better, and so it was with a bright, expectant smile that she turned back to France.

 _"Oui,"_ she said, loudly enough to be heard across the room, taking care to make her French as perfect and as unaccented as possible, a deliberate contrast to the way she'd always spoke German, "I'd love to."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, just a little warm-up thing. I've been wanting to get back to writing Hetalia, and especially AusHun. It must be said that I miss the complicated cluster-fuck that is their relationship. And I have a secret soft spot for FrancexHungary, so... ;D Also, the clothing featured in the pic is probably a bit more modern than the 1920s, but the Austria/Hungary dynamic just _screamed_ post-divorce to me, so I ran with it.


End file.
